Just The Two Of Us
by elitemassacre6
Summary: The life Brittany leads and the one she presents aren't exactly the same. When she becomes tired of being alone, she starts to drop hints to the only three people she really trusts. Only one of them seems to care enough to come to her asking about it.
1. Chapter 1

Have had this one in my files for a long time. Think I intended for it to take place in around march of their junior year, so I'll stick with that.

The lies are delivered from her mouth with ease; like kisses, like speaking her own name. Often she becomes tired with the effort of it all. Of the thought process, the construction, then speaking. But, Brittany is not stupid. She can easily comprehend how much more work it would be to start speaking truths.

Besides the obvious increase in intellect, no one who matters would be able to tell the difference anyway. She just got beyond tired of pretending to be an idiot. Either way, the life she leads now and the one she speaks of are not the same.

The beginnings of the lies catch up with her when she finds herself dropping hints to certain people. If only to no longer be alone when she collapses into her bed at the end of a ten hour shift at the motorcycle shop she took on after her dad died.

"When are you going to stop _lying_ to us?" Quinn asks, features hard, angry. Hazel eyes soft with obvious hurt. Contradiction from her isn't exactly something new. She stormed up to Brittany's locker after Rachel and Santana had already left, obviously frustrated and standing in that HBIC pose that never worked on Brittany.

"I'll stop lying to _them_ when they give enough of a shit to even begin to ask the questions you're asking. You though, for you the answer is right about now. Come with me?" The shorter blonde nods the affirmative and Britt grabs her hand, leading her out the double front doors of the school and over to her Harley custom super glide. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a second helmet, handing it over to a mildly shocked Quinn.

"How'd you know you would need this? Have you been carrying it around all week?" Brittany slipped on her own helmet and mounted her bike, letting up the kickstand and starting her up.

"No. Just been watching you last couple days in glee and class. I know what you look like when you've had enough bullshit. Hop on." Quinn did, slipping warm hands around a slim waist and leaning in close.

"You cold back there?" Quinn squeezed the other girl tight and shook her head no.

"Warm." Britt rolled out of the spot and then out of the parking lot, turning right instead of the left she used to take. The blonde behind her snuggled in closer, breathing in the cranberry of long blonde hair as they turned another unfamiliar corner. It took them just under five minutes to reach their destination, Brittany hitting a button on her handlebar to open her garage. She turned off her bike, flipped out the kickstand and felt Quinn slide off behind her before she did the same.

"I didn't know you lived in these apartments. Mac lives here. When did you move out of the old house on deer trail?" Britt opened her door, sweeping her arm for Quinn to go in. The shorter girl did, looking around at the apartment that already seemed to be bigger than Mr. Shues.

"When my dad died, my mom just left. He left me the house and some money. I got emancipated and sold it and all the newer cars. Kept the 67 Impala. So i'm renting this place until graduation. Until I can get the fuck outta here. You hungry?" Quinn nodded about being hungry and watches as her friend got on the phone an ordered a bacon pizza.

"I remember about your dad. I was at the funeral, but I never heard about your mom leaving." Brittany shrugged sitting down on her couch and patting the seat next to her as she picked up her ps3 controller and turned it on, opening up netflix. She handed it over to Quinn, who sat down and folded her legs under her, falling into the familiarity of sitting and cuddling with Britt, watching tv. It had been a while, but it was just as comfortable as it had always been.

"What're we watching?"

"Luther. I only ever caught those two episodes with you. Didn't feel right watching it by myself."

"Ditto." They settled in, getting into only ten minutes of the episode before someone knocked at the door.

"Can't be the pizza this early right?" Brittany hopped up and grabbed ten dollars from her wallet, handing it over an taking the pizza when she opened the door.

" Yea, it's the pizza. I work over there sometimes, and it's just across the street, so they run it over really quick when they're not busy. She pulled plates from the cabinet and tossed three slices on each before pulling two beers from the fridge and settling back down on the couch. She handed half the stuff to Quinn and unpaused the show, digging in.

"Mmm really good." The taller girl pulled off her brown leather jacket and boots and pushed them away, relaxing again when she was done.

"You stayin' here, Quinn?" She asked, having long since learned to keep that yearning tone from her voice.

"Yea. Not like Judy gives a shit anyway. Besides, I missed you." The shorter blonde leaned up and pressed a kiss to the taller girl's cheek, relaxing back down to finish her second slice of pizza and taking another swig of her beer. She's glad she asked about Brittany. Well, more like demanded. But she had missed her. With Rachel and Santana off finally spending all their time together after pretending they weren't interested in each other for so long, Quinn found herself alone far too often, and it was then that she realized that Brittany was too.

"Missed you too." They watched through the whole episode and the whole pizza and then Britt hopped up and took their plates and emptys and headed back to the kitchen and tossed the bottles, grabbing a beer for her then poking her head up. "Another?"

"Yea." Quinn said, selecting the next episode then hitting play when Britt came back and sat next to her, handing her an open beer. Hazel eyes shut while she swallowed down some of the golden liquid, the other girl watching as she licked her lips.

Quitt-Quitt-Quitt

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Britt asked wrapping her arms around the warm-skinned and vanilla-apple scented girl as she snuggled into her. Quinn had drowned around four beers to her two and had asked if she could have the last beer in what had been a 12 pack.

"She's letting him move back in. She's been drinking too much and I know how lonely she is. We're so similar in those two ways. I used to love him so much...but now it's just hate and resentment and fear. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't...I won't live with him anymore. I'll...I'll figure it out. He won't be back for a week anyway so I have some time." Brittany nodded, rubbing her thumb over Quinn's tight abs to calm her down.

"You're moving in here." Quinn turned and shook her head.

"No. No, I'm not." The taller girl's thin blonde eyebrow rose in question. "Because I don't want to be a burden to someone else I care about...and...your garage only has space for one car, I don't want you to hate me...and many other very valid reasons I can't remember." Brittany put away everything in her kitchen then came back to the couch, laying down, her head in Quinn's lap.

"That's because they aren't valid. You're not a burden Quinn. If it will make you feel better, i'm tired of being alone with all my secrets. I feel like no one knows me anymore. And seriously, I would love to have you here. Besides, Q... If he hurts you again like he used to, I'll remember that you made Santana promise not to hurt him and not me and break his fucking fingers."

"Okay...Okay. I'll stay." Quinn ran her fingers through Britt's hair, relaxing against the back of the couch. She was honestly exhausted. She was always uncomfortable at home these days. her mother drank way more than was healthy, And Quinn was sad to admit she had taken up the same habit.

"Ready to head to bed?" Brittany reached up to stroke a pale cheek, a tired, lazy smile on her face. Quinn leaned into her palm, nodding. She was tired but not exactly willing to break the moment she'd been caught in. After a few moments, Brittany stood and reached for Quinn's hand to tug her towards her bedroom. They both pulled off their clothes, too tired to even waste time on shorts or tank tops. When down to her bra and boyshorts, the shorter girl slid beneath cool cotton sheets. Britt crawled in behind her, minus the bra. She wrapped her arms around Quinn, placing a simple kiss against her head before she relaxed enough to close her eyes.

"I'll figure out the thing about where to put your car tomorrow after we go get your stuff. I could just go and reserve one of the parking spots by the front door."

"Okay. Goodnight, Britt." She burrowed back into Brittany's arms a bit more before she closed her eyes.

"Night, Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn't expect for her mother to be there when she and Brittany get to her old house. Judy Fabray has already changed back into who she used to be. Both Quinn and Brittany can see the change in her body language.. In the way she cowers away from the blue-eyed girl's angry eyes. The dress and the apron wrapped around it. the bright yellow rubber gloves on her hands and the the smell of cleaning products in the house.

"Qunnie, where were you last night? You can't do this anymore, Quinn. You can't just go where you want and not come home at decent hours. Your father was worried about you and I had to tell him you were at Stacy Green's for a sleepover." Brittany's jaw grows rigid and she steps forward into Quinn, whispering into her ear about going upstairs to pack her stuff, to yell if she needs her, to yell if Russel shows up. They both knew it was about that time. Judy frowns at their closeness, at the kiss Brittany presses on her forehead.

"Is that what you were up to last night, Lucy Quinn? Fornicating with Brittany and that... that girl Santana? I knew your father was right. I should have let him send you away like he wanted. Well we'll fix this. Just like how we sent your sister to that camp. Fixed her, it'll fix you too. I don't know what we did wrong with you girls. We tried so hard to teach you the right way to live. The only way."

Quinn felt sick to her stomach. They'd sent Frannie to one of those camps? It explained so much. Fran had been her best friend up until Quinn had turned 12. She'd come back from what then-Lucy had thought was cheerleading camp and been an entirely different person. When Frannie finally graduated, married, and moved to suburban Chicago, the girl who had become Quinn had modeled her personality after who Francine had become.

"I won't be able to protect you from your father's wrath like I always have this time, Quinn. You made this decision, you brought it on yourself. You deserve worse." Judy looked everything but worried, and Quinn had had enough.

"Shut up. Shut up, mom. You're not sending me anywhere." Quinn pulled open the hall closet next to her, pulling out her coats and throwing them over her shoulder. She headed towards the stairs, figuring that it had been about twenty minutes and Britt should have most of her clothing packed.

"Quinn Fabray! Do not speak to me like that. Your father and I will not have some...some disgusting sinner living in our home. You're going to that camp, they'll fix you. Help you understand your priorities and your responsibilities to god and to your family." They were standing in the hall closet, Quinn gathering the Thor sheets Rachel had bought her for her birthday.

"What are you doing with all of those things? Quinnie you listen to me!" the younger blonde finally walked into her room, glad to see a friendly face. Brittany had three cheerios duffle bags full and by the door, already filling another one with the books Quinn couldn't live without. The hazel-eyed blonde folded her coats in half and fit them into the last bag with her sheets, watching as her best friend zipped it up and swung it on her back, slipping her arms through both loops. Britt turned around, a threatening glare twisting her features. She stepped forward, poking a finger into Judy Fabray's chest.

"No, you stupid bitch! _You_ listen to me. Quinn isn't going to your idiotic camp, she isn't going to be beaten until she can't see out of her gorgeous eyes, she isn't going to do anything she doesn't want to do, and she isn't staying here. Now get the...FUCK...out of my way before I show you how it feels to be beaten until you have to call someone to pick you up out of a puddle of your own blood." Brittany picked up two more bags then motioned for Quinn to pick up the last one and go ahead to the Impala. When the shortest woman in the room disappears the tallest turns back towards Judy Fabray, murderous glint in her eyes.

"You listen to me you useless, sorry excuse for a mother. You stay away from Quinn, and you tell your fucking husband to do the same. I swear by my love for her that I _will _kill you both. I will, Judy. _Don't. Test_. _Me._" Brittany disappears, and Judy is shaken, hand over her mouth and fear in her heart. She doesn't know how she'll convince Russel to let all of this go, but she will. She doesn't have a daughter anymore, there's nothing she can do about that. But she will _not_ be a widow as well.

Quinn doesn't ask about the shotgun and rifle strapped to the roof of the trunk of the Impala, but Brittany can see the question in her raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry. They're legal, and it was just a precaution. I couldn't see him letting you out of there easily if he'd been here. I just. I was afraid that if he was here, he'd hurt you, and I promised myself I wouldn't ever let that happen again. I'm sorry if it scared you Quinn. I don't ever want to be a cause of fear from you." Quinn shook her head, clenching her left hand with her desire to touch Brittany in some way.

"No , it's okay, Britt. Thank you by the way. For everything. I know that wasn't exactly a fun situation." Her smile is wide and honest and beautiful, and it earns an identical reaction from the woman in the driver's seat. More than anything, she's glad they got in and out of there before her father showed up. She didn't doubt that Britt not only knew how to use those weapons, but that she would use them if either of their lives had been in danger.

"It's nothing, Quinn. You know I'd literally do anything for you. And you're right, it wasn't a good situation, which is why i'd never let you do something like that alone. But enough about that. Let's run your stuff home and then i'm taking you out for dinner to celebrate." Quinn raised her brow at the mention of dinner.

"Britt, is this... are you taking me out on a date?"

"Yep."

"Hmm...okay." She won't over think this. It's one of her worse habits, she knows. And she can trust Brittany so there's nothing at all to worry about. In fact, she finds herself excited. Brittany's amazing...perfect for her. How could she not be. She's wanted this, and now she has it.


	3. Chapter 3

The last few minutes of the drive are quiet until they're pulling into the garage and Brittany's once again carrying three bags. Quinn worries about it until she thinks about the fact that the other blonde can easily lift twice as much as she can. In fact the only reason Britt hadn't been at the bottom of the pyramid as a base was because Quinn had made it so. They drop all the bags in the guest room which has become Quinn's own.

After her shower, Quinn changes into her white dress and her pair of brown heeled boots. Her hair curls around her shoulders and she smiles as she literally skips out of her room to find Britt standing in the kitchen talking one of her shop hands through an install. She smiles when she see's Quinn, hanging up after a few words. She puts her phone down, walking over and linking pale hands together.

"You're beautiful. And you look great, by the way." Quinn let's her eyes trace over Brittany's short, flaring blue skirt and black scoop-necked long sleeved shirt. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, side bangs highlighting pale blue eyes.

"So do you Britt. Ready to go?" When the other girl nods they head through the door that leads to the garage, sliding into the Impala. Soon enough they're on their way and Quinn starts to wonder where they're going to eat. She thinks about how much she would have freaked out a month ago at the thought of going out with any girl to breadstix given how public it is. But she could no longer find a part of her that was afraid of it. In fact she found it might be fun to have the sense of normality that breadstix always brought, in this new situation.

They drive for far longer than Quinn thought they would, and when they finally pull up on and park next to the curb, the shorter blonde realizes they're in Columbus. Brittany hops out of her side, then Helps Quinn out of the car. She drops coins in the parking meter before linking their right and left hands again. Before they go in, Brittany stops, looks through her purse and comes out with a card which she hands to Quinn, whispering in her ear.

"In case they ask for I.D." Quinn grins at her as she looks down at it. It looks completely real, and she has no doubt that they'd believe it if they did ask. The place looks really nice and only moderately packed, and Quinn found herself excited and hungry. When they get to the hostess and she asks for reservations, the smaller blonde becomes slightly worried. this did seem like a spur of the moment trip, she wouldn't be surprised if her best friend hadn't thought of that.

"Two, under Pierce for eight thirty." Is what the dancer says, rubbing her hand over Quinn's back as they the other woman looks at her tablet screen.

"Okay, you're table's open now if you'd like to start early?" Britt nods and they're led to a table which sits in a back corner, almost private. For seating there's a c shaped plush bench that they slide into across from each other, only for Brittany to slip around until she's right next to Quinn. they're handed menu's and then told their wastress should be there shortly. Quinn opens hers. Before she's able to decide what she wants from the menu, the waitress comes over.

"Hi, welcome to Barcelona. I'm Annie and I'll be your waitress today, what can I start you with." Britt speaks before she can say she isn't sure what to start with.

"We'll have a bottle of Nisia Verdejo and the charcuterie, with a random choosing of three of the cheeses please." The waitress smiles and nods before walking off. She never asked for id.

"Britt how did you have a reservation to this place? Wasn't this trip spontaneous?" Britt shakes her head and Quinn's brows lower in confusion.

"I made the reservation two months ago. I meant to ask you out back then, and I figured If I had, and we would have already gone out a few times, that this could be like something special. A little trip to the Museum of Art, then dinner, maybe catch an exhibition if there was one open in town. But I never... I didn't know how to ask, and the more courage to do it I lost, the more I could see you becoming frustrated with the fact that I obviously wasn't letting you in. When I first made it, I figured, if I never could, I'd give the idea to Santana to take Rachel. I could see already how much she cared about her, and I figured Rach would love the trip anyway, given how many vegan options this place has. But then today I remembered what the day was and I thought, maybe I could take you for dinner. Take you on that first date I was too afraid to ask you for." Quinn couldn't help herself. She leaned over and kissed her firmly on barely glossed lips, licking her own afterward.

"It's perfect, Britt. And I'm sorry if I made it hard for you to potentially ask me out. I definitely wanted you too." She kissed her again, only separating their lips when the waitress came and set down a decorate ice basket which held their bottle of wine. She set down two glasses and then a plate with different sausages hams and cured meats, ,next to it a plate of three cheeses and grilled flat bread.

"Have you decided what you'd like to order or would you like more time?" She asked. Quinn nodded at Britt to order again. She seemed well aware of Quinn's favorite types of foods.

"We'll have the Paella de Mariscos, thank you." Britt handed over their menus and the waitress nodded before walking away. When she turned to look over at Quinn, the other blonde had already spread on of the softer cheeses over a piece of flat bread and topped it with serano ham. She moaned when she popped it in her mouth. she waited to speak until she'd swallowed. The dancer pour out glasses of wine for them both, grinning when it seems like Quinn enjoys it.

"This is _so_ good. Thank you for taking me out, Britt. I really appreciate it, I mean...this is honestly the best date I've ever been on." The dancer grins over at her, playfulness in her eyes.

"Oh yea?" She scoots closer, her thumb coming up to rub against the former head cheerio's pale cheek.

"Yep." she slides closer still, their thighs pressed tightly together.

"Don't you think I deserve a reward for that? I do."

"Like what? A kiss?" Quinn can't help the smile in her eyes. No one makes her feel as at ease as Brittany does. She honestly loves her for it.

"You read my mind, babe." Licking her lips, Quinn closes the few inches between them, pressing their lips together with earnest. Her honest desire to have the dancer closer has her reaching her tongue out to lick along the seam of Brittany's lips, humming when they open for her. Their tongues slide together for a few moments until Quinn pulls back, pressing a last simple kiss against willing lips.

"Awesomesauce."

"I agree, Britt." They sit, chat and eat their appetizers, occasionally kissing each other for fifteen minutes more until the waitress brings out their paella, still in it's pan and placed on a wooden cutting board. Brittany serves them both smiling at her best friends obvious enjoyment of it as she digs into the seafood and rice dish for herself.

"Good, right?" She grins and nods, humming as she chews.

"Yes!" Leaning over, Quinn presses a gentle kiss against her cheek before returning to her food.

"I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad you're having fun."

"I really am, B." They eat, drink, and talk for another hour or so before they stand to leave. Brittany's already paid and left a hefty tip. She takes Quinn's hand to walk her out, opening both the restaurant's door and then the car door to let her in. Quickly, she stepped around and got in, starting up her Impala and pulling away from the curb to turn them towards home. It was already around eleven and it would take just under two hours to get them back to the apartment.

Quinn flips on the radio, nodding her head to the Cold War Kids song that comes on.

"This car makes me feel like we should either be listening to rock or maybe the blues." Stopping at a red light, Britt looks over at her.

"Really?"

"Yea. Like last night, and I'm not joking, I had a dream that me you, S and Rach had formed a band, and we drove around the country lugging one of those small trailers with our equipment in it. Performing at dive bars and outdoor festivals and stuff all summer. It was fun actually."

"Summer, huh?" She smiled at the idea. It sounded like fun, something she had no doubt both Rachel and Santana would love doing.

"Yea, I figured it'll take that long until the two of them get out of their honeymoon stage and finally start spending time with us again. God knows I've asked them to hang out like fifteen times in the last month and they're always 'busy'. Like I don't know they're just locked in Santana's room fucking like bunnies. Seriously. So, Summer." Brittany found herself laughing so loud it shook her.

"You...are hilarious. And summer seems reasonable. I understand them, though. If I could have you like that, I can see finding it difficult to leave the bed unless it was just to find a new place to to take you. Rachel and I are similar that way. Rach with Santana, and I with you." Quinn didn't know how to tackle a lot of that, so she skipped past the entire comment about She and Britt and went back to the topic of Santana and Rachel instead.

"Wait...what do you mean, Rachel...I would think that Santana would..."

"Would top Rach more often than not? Be more dominant? No. In fact, Rachel came to me a couple months ago and had me give her a very detailed verbal lesson on lesbian sex as she called it. Santana has thanked me many a time. And Quinn, I'm sorry if my comment about the two of us having sex made you uncomfortable. I didn't think about how it might affect you, was just being honest. I try not to treat you like glass after what happened last year, and sometimes i do the opposite, I guess." the taller blonde frowned, frustrated with herself for not thinking of her words before she spoke them.

"Hey, it's fine honestly. It's not like I don't want that with you. I mean, I would think I've made it clear in my own way that I do. It's just that I've only ever trusted one person with my body and it was just like...obviously not a great situation for either of us in the end. So I'm just still a little wary of doing it again. But Britt, I trust you, okay. More than I trust anyone. With my body and with the rest of me. So don't worry, alright? God knows I think you're sexy as hell." She let her eyes trail over the dancer's body next to her without controlling herself the way she had all night. She longed to touch her, honestly. To make her moan the way she did when they kissed. They'd get there, and Quinn hoped, for both their sakes, that it was sooner rather than later.


End file.
